An infrared apparatus has a case in which an infrared outputting device or infrared receiving device is arranged. The case has an infrared transmission window part through which only infrared light passes and visible light does not pass. Conventionally, visible light cut resin material is used for the window part, that is different from a case material met for mechanical requirement such as strength (for example, Patent Literature 1).